


This won't hurt a bit

by Satanic_Sewist



Category: On The Hill (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tran Charles, brew and charles are implied to have autism, get vaccinated, idk if this is good, kinda short ngl, warning: mention of doctors and needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Sewist/pseuds/Satanic_Sewist
Summary: Brew makes Lifehack an appointment to get vaccinated and Lifehack freaks out
Relationships: Brew/Lifehack
Kudos: 4





	This won't hurt a bit

“Oh right, I was supposed to tell you something.”

Brew and Lifehack had been relaxing at Brew’s house for a few hours. After what happened the last time the two met up, everyone agreed that it was best that instead of hanging out outside, Brew should just invite Lifehack over. Well, everyone except Grill at first, but Chill was able to convince him. The two were cuddling on the couch together, Lifehack laying his head on Brew’s chest, when Brew remembered what he was supposed to tell Lifehack a while ago. 

“What do you need to tell me, Brewlet?” Lifehack looked up at Brew’s face.

“I made a doctor’s appointment for you,” Brew replied.

Lifehack was taken aback, “W-What?! Why would you do that? I-I-I’m not sick!” He sat up quickly.

“Well, I know that. It’s so you can get up to date on your vaccinations, as well as a routine check-up,” Brew corrected. Slowly but surely, he was attempting to help Lifehack get back on his feet.

He was more shocked at that, “How c-could you even set up something like that?”

Brew didn’t quite understand that Lifehack was upset, “It was quite easy, actually. I just had to-”

“No no, not like that,” Lifehack interrupted, “I meant it rhetorically.” 

“I don’t follow, what do you mean?” Brew questioned.

“I mean I’m not going,” Lifehack responded. Lifehack was a lot of things, mainly confusing and concerning, but he was definitely stubborn. 

“Why not?” Brew asked, “It doesn’t cost money, and even if it did, I’d pay it for you.” 

“I know it doesn’t cost money. We live in Canada, these things don’t cost money. I’m still not going,” Lifehack asserted, “Besides, I’m perfectly fine without vaccinations, I’ve got plenty of exposure to disease by, you know, living and eating garbage, so my immune system is basically indestructible.”

“I’d argue that that’s all the more reason you should get vaccinated because of the constant risk you are at. You haven’t been to the doctor for over three years, you a lucky you haven’t caught anything serious,” Brew argued.

“I’m hardly at risk since everyone else is vaccinated, which means that I’m also technically protected since no one can get me sick,” Lifehack disagreed.

“What you just described is called herd immunity and in theory, it could work, but you can never be sure how much of the population is vaccinated, so it’s better if you just get vaccinated, which in turn helps strengthen the overall herd immunity and helps people who can’t get vaccinated,” Brew disproved.

“But Brew, you literally just agreed with me that I’m not sick or anything, so what is the point in getting a check-up at all?” Lifehack argued back.

“You might think that nothing is medically wrong with you, but there could be and that’s what check-ups are for,” Brew informed. “Besides, you haven’t been to the doctors in at least three years, so you really need a check-up.” 

Lifehack looked at the floor, “W-well, if you guys are vaccinated, even if I did get sick, you guys would be fine.”

“I mean, you have a point, but this whole thing is about how I don’t want you to get sick, even if we would be fine. Please just agree to go, I just want you to be safe.” Brew pleaded.

“I said I don’t want to do it, ok? What about that don’t you understand?!” Lifehack snapped at him. 

Brew could see how visibly upset he was and attempted to help him calm down, “Char, can you please tell me why you don’t want to go to the doctors?” Brew asked in a comforting voice.

Lifehack was still clearly anxious, but not as upset as before, “...you’ll think it’s stupid,” he mumbled.

“No, I won’t. I love you and if there’s something that makes you this upset then I promise I will take it seriously,” Brew promised. 

Lifehack took a deep breath and began explaining, “So, don’t get me wrong, I know that vaccines work and aren’t some ‘Big Pharma’ thing or whatever, it’s just that…” He trailed off before blurting out, “Ok ok, I’m afraid of doctors and needles and stuff like that! I don’t know why but they just scare me!” 

“Oh, that makes sense,” Brew replied. As someone who was afraid of a lot of things (the ocean, lightening, decaf, outside, etc), he knew that other people’s fears should be taken seriously.

Lifehack looked Brew in the eyes, “You...you aren’t going to laugh at me?”

“Why would I do that?” Brew questioned.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just used to that,” Lifehack responded.

“Anyway, I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I’ll be with you the whole time, if that helps,” Brew offered.

“Ok fine, only because you promise to be with me,” Lifehack reluctantly agreed, “And if you promise another thing.”

“What is that?” Brew asked.

“Could we uhh…cuddle some more? I liked that,” Lifehack blushed slightly.

“Oh, of course,” Brew agreed.

\---oooooo timeskip noise---

Lifehack was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, swinging his legs back and forth. He had to take a shower before they left and Brew had given him some clothes, most likely either Grill or Chill’s, to wear, since his normal clothes had to be washed and even then, they were ‘beyond fixing’. Brew also recommended that he didn’t wear his hat (or ‘not a hat’ as he called it), so you could see that his hair wasn’t entirely dyed, the roots still black. He wanted to redye his hair before they left, but he didn’t have enough time.

Lifehack was trying to remain calm, but he felt the anxiety building up inside of him. He was shifting around nervously in his seat, finding it hard to sit still. “Do you know how much longer the wait is?” He asked.

Brew looked up from the book that he had brought, “I’m not sure, I don’t think it will be very long now.”

“I’m still nervous about this,” Lifehack fidgeted with his hands.

“You could hold my hand if you want,” Brew offered.

Lifehack didn’t say anything and grabbed Brew’s hand. Brew’s hand was cold, not extremely or anything but definitely colder than his, but in a strange way, it was comforting. Lifehack had started to space out when Brew nudged him, “They called your name.” Shit.

The two walked inside the office and Lifehack sat down on the exam table. The nurse had come in and done a few routine tests (blood pressure, eye test, etc) and asked Lifehack a few questions, none of which were too invasive, but Lifehack was nervous the whole time. 

Once the nurse left to get the shots, he debated running out, but he decided not to since Brew wanted him to do this...also he thought about it and all of his plans wouldn’t have worked anyway, but mainly because of Brew.

The nurse came back with a tray that had the vaccines on it and Lifehack glanced nervously at Brew. Brew had an idea on how to distract him from the shots, since he had done some research on it the night before. “Hey Char, mind telling me about some lifehacks?” He asked.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, Brewlet!” Lifehack became significantly less nervous and more like his typical energetic self. As he was explaining the strange hacks, the nurse was able to give him the shots he needed.

“Ok, looks like we’re done,” The nurse said.

“Wait, we are?” Lifehack interrupted himself and turned to face the nurse.

The nurse nodded, “Yep, we gave you all of your needed vaccinations.”

Lifehack took a few seconds to register what had happened before looking at Brew, “You sly bastard.”

“How’s that for a lifehack?” Brew winked.

“I don’t know if that counts, but it definitely worked,” Lifehack agreed. 

“Anyway, anything else you’re concerned about?” The nurse asked.

Lifehack thought for a second, “Well, sort of, is a lollipop just something you give kids...or am I allowed to have one?”

\----oooooo time skip----

Brew and Lifehack had left the doctor’s office, Lifehack leaving with a lollipop, to head back to Brew’s house. “See? That wasn’t so bad,” Brew said.

“Yeah, I guess it wasn’t,” Lifehack agreed, “Only because you were there.”

“Oh, just a reminder, your arm might be a little sore for a few days,” Brew informed.

Lifehack shook his head, “I don’t feel sore at all, in fact, I feel powerful.”

“It’s the immunity,” Brew joked.

“I’m so immune and powerful, I’m gonna eat dirt!” Lifehack exclaimed.

Brew chuckled, “I can’t say I recommend that, how about you come over to my place instead and eat some actual food.”

Lifehack acted like (or maybe he really was) he was debating whether or not to accept, “Hmmm, can’t say no to that!” 

\--The End--


End file.
